vongola
by jerukitubulat
Summary: It has been a pure curiosity that made one founder of the vongola Famiglia, Giotto di Vongola visited the sawada household at night. Yes, giotto insisted. A curiosity to see his latest 5 y.o descendant


Hellooooowwwww~~ Nice to meet ya XDDD I am a nubie on FF

This is a collab fic of me and my friend, she do almost all of the typing since i'm no good at english ;;7;;

and because this story will be more epic on bahasa, they said(who?)

**WARNING:**

This is a crack fic, so bear with it

Maybe typos typos

Beware of OOCness

Beware of the crappy story told by giotto(actually u may skip that partlol)

okay i've warned ya, kay? ;;7;;

**DISCLAIMER:**

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND THE CHARACTER BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA, not me okay... ;;7;;

_**VONGOLA**_

**Rating: K Pairing: none, or maybe G27?**

* * *

**Summary:**

It has been a pure curiosity that made one founder of the vongola Famiglia, Giotto di Vongola visited the sawada household at night.  
Yes, giotto insisted. A curiosity to see his latest 5 y.o descendant

* * *

A flicker of orange flame that gradually grew larger and larger, only to slowly subsided to reveal a medium height man seemed to be in his early 20's. He had fair skin and blonde hair that stick up at all angles with bangs that framed his heart shaped face and draped over the bridge of his nose. Strangely, the man wore pinstripe suit with a black mantle draping down his back. Orange flame was seen on his forehead at the same hue of his lustrous orange eyes.  
-btw dont ask me why can he come to this era without tsuna having Vongola ring, since it is "fan-fiction" let me do whatever i like. Say, author is the god LOL-

The male casted his brilliant orange eyes around the room he appered in. Willing the glowing edge round his form to dissapear to make him look more human. Then, his eyes landed on a small prone form of a child. The small form was curled up in bed, sleeping ever so innocently.  
The child has chubby cheeks that were rossy, adding to his irresistable cuteness. Upon closer inspection, the child had caramel brown hair that stuck up everywhere not unlike the older male.  
Suddenly, the small hand twitched as if sensing another presence. The blonde haired male upon seeing this smiled, his eyes softened considerably ad the miniature him. The peaceful and tender moment though, was broken when the small brunette suddenly opened his eyes. Bleary white caramel eyes met lustrous orange.  
The two continued to stare at each other, one in shock another in sleepy state.

Yet again, the blonde started as the brunette's lips pulled downwards in what seems like a pout, eyes shinning

The brunette whimpered, the blonde man look around in shock.

.

The brunette's eyes started watering and undeniably the man start panicking.

.

The brunette then chocked a sob, making the blonde man flew around like a headless chicken in panic.

.

At the last epic result, the blonde man knelt down in front of the boy, smiling nervously.

"Waitt-Tsunayoshi! Don't cry! Don't cry! I'm not a bad person...see...? I am your great great great grandfather, giotto di vongola... I'm here to tell you a story every night"

Giotto's face was just indifferent as always -though he is sweating profusely-

"Grandpa...Vongola...?"

The brunette, or tsunyoshi tilted his head curiously, his tears forgotten.

* * *

Flicker of orange flame lit up in tsunsyoshi's room late at night. Upon seeing this, the brunette's eyes shone with delight, but didn't move from his sitting position. As giotto materiaized an started headin towards him, he immediately jumped, pulling on giotto's cloak eagerly

"nee-nee- what story are you going to tell me today? Is it about the lonely clam again...? I want to hear it again...!"

Giotto only chuckled, lifting his descendant into his arms while sitting down on the small bed, positioning the child on his lap,.

Tsunayoshi giggled in excitement, snuggling to the warmth behind hims comfortably. Giotto took a breath and started his story absentmindedly running his glove-free. Hand through his favorite descendant's soft fluffy hand who only smiled in content.

.

"One day, there was a little orange clam. He lived alone in the sea and was very lonely. However, one day when he was travelling alone, he met another clam. This clam was red in color and ha a very bad temper -figure out who this is- Together, they wandered around until they met another blue clam. This new clam was very kind and easygoing, so decided to join them. The three traveled until their ground increased. Now, there were seven clams with seven color; orange, red, blue, green, yellow, indigo and purple. But, even though there were six clam with him, the orange clam felt that something was missing. He cried that day when he was alone. The other six clams upon noticing their troubled friend tried to comfort him because of their close friendship, their body suddenly shone in all seven colors. The surface of the sea suddenly became unstable, big waves pressed around the shore and thunder rumbled fiercely. Dark storm clouds hung overhead, realizing large amount of showering rain. Startled, the clams rose to the sea surface to see what happened. As they resurfaced, storm and rain subsided, leaving thin blanked of mist and fluffy white clouds drifting around the brightly shinning sun. Not so long after the mist subsided, seven arrays of color were visible in the sky, the rainbow. The little clams all felt very happy and finally the orange clam felt complete... THE END"

.

Tsunayoshi was still wide awake and was scrunching his forehead in thought. Giotto eased the lines on his forehead with gentle caress.

"You see... Little tsunayoshi, in my language, sea is called Mare, rainbow is called Arcobaleno and clam is called Vongola.."

He slowly eased the child back to his bed, still caressing his hair softly

"One day, you will understand everything...But now, go to sleep..."

Leaning down and sweeping the brunette's fringe aside, he graced a soft kiss on the child's forehead

"Buona notte, my beloved little Vongola. Sweet dream..."

Tsunayoshi's eyes closed slowly, his lips forming into a small smile as he slipped into his own little adventure.

* * *

"Papa! Papa!"

The five years old tsunayoshi called excitedly to a stocky blonde man who whirled around and immediately lifted his cute son into his strong arms.

"Oh! What is it,my litte cute tuna fish? So excire in the morning?"

Sawada Iemitsu,the leader of CEDEF laughed at his son's antics,oblivious that the next words out of his son's mouth will stunt him.

"Do you know? Everyday Grandpa Vongola come to tell me a story... About... Um..."

The father had already gone stock still, mind gears whirling as all colors drained from his face.

"G-Grandpa... Vongo..la?"

Iemitsu choked out in shock.

"Yes! He has a pretty hair and eyes like papa! Ah! He wore a pair of gloves too...!"

Iemitsu's face scrunched up in confusion.

.

.

.

"And! And! His forehead WAS BURNING!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"WHAAAAATTT?!"**_

.

* * *

_**-Future Arc-**_

Tsuna was trapped i side hibari's needle sphere, oxygen diminishing rapidly while he knelt down on all four, trying to catch his breath. From outside, nothing was heard. Everyone was tensed and agitated. Hibari was an exception as he gaze at the purple sphere calmly.

"I will destroy vongola!"

Reborn smirked, his fedora shadowed his eyes.

Inside, tsuna was suddenly aware that he was no longer in the sphere. Before him, stood 8 people from each other, n the ground under him, the vongola crest was glowing slightly. Across him, another man was sitting on w throne, face covered by mask of flame. As if on cue, by one the people standing lit their flames on their choosen weapons until the man on the throne stood.  
The background change to that of grassy plane under the clear sky, wind rustling peacefully. The mask of flame left the male's face, moving to his glove.

"I have accepted your resolve."

Tsuna's eyes widened conically, trying frantically to place the familiar man before him. 'Is this a dream? Illussion?' he thought on confusion.

"A portion of time which was engraved in the ring"

The blonde man supplied.

'hour...time...?'

"to prosper or to ruin, do as you like, vongola deci-"

"Grandpa giotto!"

Tsuna suddenly exclaimed happily, remembering the kind handsome (and smexy) grandfather who always tell him a story when he was young.

"you're granpa giotto right? Long time no-"

"No! No! No! Thia ia the first time we meet! Right, tsunayoshi?"

The blonde male cut quickly while smiling calmly, though contrary to that he was sweating.  
Vongola Nono, Timoteo immediately stepped forward.

"what is the meaning of this, Primo?"

* * *

**THE END **(end of the fic, i mean, not the crappy story told by giotto lollol)

* * *

my friend's reaction when i tell him what must she type for giotto's crappy story she said **"what are u serious? that kind of storyyy?!OMG"**

and i said "yes, and im seriouslol"

she said again **"okay then, ill emphasize it!"**

**.**

**.**

dafuq?

**_RnR?_**


End file.
